


人人都爱Yuzuvier

by smile88325



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, bystander perspective, everyone ships yuzuvier
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: 让我们假设他们周围的所有人，都在这条船上。：）
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha&Conrad Orzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我非常喜欢TCC的所有人，所以写了一个全员上船的小故事。希望你们喜欢：）

Jason在尖叫。  
他在后台看着手机，因为怕打扰其他人，捂着嘴发出奇怪的尖叫声。好吧，Golden spin作为每年的“不能进final去哪里”的优选地，拿到金牌也许是值得高兴的，但他看起来很奇怪，他把手机贴在耳朵边上，似乎在反复听一段什么东西，然后，继续尖叫。  
Jason：Zhenya！！  
他冲进洗手间，锁好隔间的门，发信息给他最好的小伙伴。  
Jason：@Zhenya 我的天啊！你看到了吗！”  
Zhenya：是的，我看到了，恭喜金牌。  
Jason：什么？什么金牌？不！我不是要说这个！！  
Zhenya：？？？  
Jason：（发送链接）  
Zhenya：！！！  
Jason：（大哭）  
Zhenya：@Jun 快来！他说！他说“I wish with Javi too.”啊！我的天啊，谁来救救我！（尖叫）  
Jun：我看到了，我刚要发给你们！！他为什么突然提到Javi？！之前有人问了什么问题吗？！  
Jason：我不知道，我没有看到完整采访。天啊，他在想他，他一直都在想他。  
Jun：（大哭）是真的！Yuzuvier是真的！  
Jason：（狂奔）  
Zhenya：我找到了，之前的问题，根本没有问到Javi！只是在问他和Nathan！  
Jason：（抱头痛哭）  
Zhenya：他提到了Javi两次！（流泪）  
Jun：我是谁，我在哪儿，我什么都不知道，我只知道他爱他，爱的痛彻心扉。  
Jason：他为什么不去意大利！他这周又没有演出，他为什么不去！  
Zhenya：意大利和西班牙明明那么近！  
Jun：我又哭了，Yuzu好可怜。  
Jason：男人！呵！  
Jun：没有金牌，也没有Javi。  
Zhenya：你闭嘴！你怎么知道他没有偷偷藏在Yuzu的酒店房间里！  
Jun：！好思路！  
Jason：啊！Zhenya我爱你，我又活了！  
（三个小时后）  
Zhenya：（大哭）  
Zhenya：（发送图片）  
Zhenya：救救我！  
Jason：！！！  
Jun：（尖叫）  
Zhenya：太好了，Javi不是渣男。他说他也想Yuzu！  
Jason：我赌一顿冰淇淋Yuzu订了去马德里的机票。  
Jun：我也赌Yuzu订了机票！  
Zhenya：我也一样！  
Jason：等下，那这样我们打赌有什么意义？  
Jun：emmmmm……我去叫Conrad来。  
（Jun邀请Conrad进入群聊）  
Conrad：Hello！我来啦！这是什么群组？  
Zhenya：Conny～～来打赌吗？  
Conrad：你们在赌什么？  
Jason：嗯，我们在打赌，Yuzu结束比赛会去哪儿。  
Conrad：？？？他肯定会马上回多伦多吧，马上就是日本全国赛了。  
Zhenya：那好，我们都认为他不会立刻回来。  
Conrad：不可能，我不信。  
Jun：我们赌一顿冰淇淋。  
Conrad：没问题！  
Jason：（偷笑）  
Zhenya：一言为定。  
（Conrad被Zhenya移出群聊）

“早上好，宝贝。”  
结弦闭着眼睛，闻到了早餐的香味。他感觉到Javi一下一下，像小鸟一样啄他的脸。  
结弦满足的叹气，伸了一个懒腰，他仍然没有睁开眼睛，只是哼哼唧唧的，伸出手要Javi抱他。  
“好的好的。”Javi把他拉起来，又帮他把背后的枕头垫好：“我知道你想继续睡，但是你已经睡了很久了。”  
“困……”结弦嘟囔。  
“我知道，我知道。可你一直没有吃东西，胃会受不了的。先吃点东西，然后你可以继续躺着。”  
Javi温柔地劝他，他跳上床，和结弦坐在一起，结弦立刻凑过去靠着他，不情愿的睁开一只眼睛，嘟着嘴看他。Javi被他逗笑了，他低头在他嘴上亲了一下：“现在可以吃早餐了吗？”  
“i ta da ki ma su～”  
早餐Javi做了松软的松饼，配上了结弦喜欢的几种水果，浇上厚厚的蜂蜜和奶油。结弦最喜欢Javi做的松饼，却又要假装生气：“我之后还有比赛，你会害我变胖的。”  
“哦，哦！对不起，我没注意到，只是……”Javi似乎被他吓到了，他手足无措的道歉：“我只是准备你喜欢的……唔！”  
结弦用奶油堵住他嘴：“Javi，我没有生气。”  
“哦，Cari。”Javi抱住他，小声说道：“我很抱歉，比赛结果。”  
结弦闷闷不乐地放下叉子，伸手用力抱住Javi，埋进他的怀里。从他昨晚到达马德里，两个人一直微妙的避开了这个话题。他原以为自己见到会哭，可他现在抱着Javi，却觉得很平静。  
“Javi，我觉得我老了。”  
“不，你才没有，你永远都是最棒的。”  
“我总会老的。”结弦叹了口气：“连普鲁申科也会老，大家都会老，总会有退役的那一天。”  
Javi沉默了一会，温柔地在他头顶上亲了一下：“我不知道该说什么，但是你要知道，无论你做出什么决定，我都会在你身边。”  
“那当然。”结弦笑了，又瞪他：“你不在我身边，还想去哪里？”  
“是是是，我哪儿都不去。”  
“过来。”  
松饼凉了，奶油化了，但是没有人在意。

“Hi……你还好吗？”  
Javi撩开结弦汗湿的刘海，在他眼角上亲了一下。结弦喘息着点了点头，他脸上的潮红还没褪下去，眼睛像是聚不了焦，却看着Javi笑。Javi用温热的毛巾帮他擦干净身体，然后躺回他身边。结弦立刻凑过去，和他贴在一起，跟他撒娇：“我现在饿了。”  
“你的松饼还在这里。”  
“我不要，凉了，不好吃了。”  
“那我再给你做个新的。”  
“不要，你不许走。”  
“好好，我不走。”  
“可是我饿了。”  
“……”Javi无奈地在他脑门上轻轻弹了一下：“我现在不希望你退役，你如果退役了，天天没有事情做，就会有更多的时间折磨我。”  
结弦嘿嘿地笑，终于放开手让Javi去厨房：“我还想要那种西班牙才有的特色热巧克力。”  
“你现在又不怕变胖吗？”  
“你不爱我了吗？呜呜。”  
Javi笑着摇头，在他脸上捏了一下，又进了厨房。结弦无聊地躺着玩手机，在众多问候中看到一条来自Zhenya的消息。  
“‘谢谢Yuzuzu～’谢谢？什么意思？”  
他奇怪地点开Zhenya附带的几张照片，她和Jun还有Jason在一起，在多伦多一家昂贵的冰淇淋店。他们三个开心地举着各自的冰淇淋合影。还有一张，是Conrad的背影，他在柜台付账。  
“莫名其妙。”他放下手机，趴在床上冲着厨房叫：“Javiiiiii～～我可以吃冰淇淋吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

Zhenya在尖叫。  
她在舞蹈室拉伸，看着手机，突然尖叫了起来，差点把手机甩了出去，仿佛它着了火一样。然后，她继续尖叫，跳来跳去仿佛她的脚下也着了火。  
“Jason！Jason！！！”  
她冲到目瞪口呆的Jason面前，把手机抵在他脸上，持续尖叫。Jason盯着她的手机静止了几秒钟，然后也开始尖叫。  
“我的天呐！我的天啊！！”他带着哭腔喘息，用手在自己脸旁边扇动：“再给我看一下……哦，哦，我要哭了，我马上就要哭出来了！”  
“发生了什么？”  
Jun似乎被他们吓到了，他摘下自己的耳机，惊恐地看着近乎疯癫的两个人，Zhenya神秘地冲他勾手指，Jun突然读懂了她的眼神，他飞快地跑过去，看着Zhenya的手机，然后他脸上的表情瞬间融化掉了，他叹了一口气，伸手去放大那张照片，三个人忍不住挤在一起发出一种奇怪的呜呜声。  
“噢……天啊！这是？这是Javi的签名吗？”  
“当然！这肯定是Javi 的签名！在结弦的iPod上！”  
“我爱他的表情，太美好了。”  
“就好像他在想象Javi就在他面前。”  
“呜呜……”  
“这是爱，这不是爱还能是什么？！”  
“我要发给Nam。”  
Zhenya拿回自己的手机，开始飞快地打字。Jason瞪大了眼睛：“哦对，我忘了我们应该把Nam也拉进群里。”  
“没错。”Zhenya喃喃自语：“我好嫉妒他，你知道他见证过多少我们从没看过的他们私下里的互动吗？”  
“我也好嫉妒。”Jun懊悔地揪头发：“我为什么这么晚才明白，我上船太晚了！我错过了好多！”  
“你已经很幸运了！我和Zhenya几乎没有和他们一起训练过！”  
Jason还没抱怨完，Zhenya就又尖叫起来，她形象全无的又笑又叫，像个疯子。  
“啊哈哈哈哈！不愧是Nam，我要笑死了！”  
“他说什么？让我看看，让我看看。”  
Jason抢过她的手机，大声读出Nam回复的信息：“真好，我的两个爸爸激烈不休地做爱❤️”  
“噫！！！”  
Jun飞快地捂住耳朵，脸上涨的通红：“他怎么这样！你为什么要念出来！”  
“得了吧Jun，别这样，你已经成年了。”  
“就是。”Zhenya头也不抬地说道，她还在疯狂地打字，天知道她在和Nam交流些什么：“难道你觉得他们就只是拉手和kiss吗？”  
“好了！不要再说了！我脑子里要有画面了！”  
“什么画面？快说出来，我们一起交流！”  
“喂！你明明只比我大两岁！”  
“啊哈！我们俄罗斯人十四岁就喝伏特加。”Zhenya冲他吐舌头：“十六岁就能结婚。”

“你们在干什么？”  
Conrad把头从门口伸进来，他先看着Jun微笑，问他是不是可以走了，又好奇道：“我在走廊就听见你们笑，有什么好玩的事？”  
“Nam说……哇！”  
“没什么！”Jun飞快地阻拦Zhenya，Zhenya看看他，又看看Conrad，露出一个暧昧的表情。Jun脸又红了，他瞪了一眼Zhenya，转头对Conrad小声说道：“你等我一下，我马上就好。”  
Jason和Zhenya交换了一下眼神，Jun被他们两个看的不好意思，他低着头飞快地收拾好背包，抓着Conrad往外走。  
“明天见～”  
Conrad被Jun扯着，还不忘礼貌地回头跟他们两个道别。Jason和Zhenya跟到门外，看着他们打打闹闹地走远，Jason夸张地仰头，把手背放在额头上，说道：“哦，Zhenya，Jun长大了，我们的孩子要抛弃我们了！”  
“嗯哼……”Zhenya收起手机，皱了皱鼻子：“不过你觉不觉得，他们两个很像一种代餐。”  
“你说什么……哇哦！”Jason两眼放光，他看着Zhenya，神秘地压低声音：“上船吗？”  
“emmmmm……暂时不了，谢谢。”  
“你说的对，好像很像，但是还不够。”  
“没关系，我可以等他们长大。”  
“你刚才是偷拍了他们两个吗？”Jason凑过去，Zhenya滑动屏幕给他看，Jason指着其中一张照片：“这张好可爱，发给我！”  
Zhenya随手在照片上贴上几个爱心图案，还标注了一个“Yuzuvier2.0”，但她突然大叫起来：“Shit！该死的，我发给了Javi！！”  
“你在干什么？！”  
“你们两个名字是挨着的！啊啊啊啊完蛋了完蛋了！”  
“快撤回，快撤回！”  
“好了好了，我撤回了！怎么办？他会看到吗？”

“怎么了？”  
结弦看着电脑屏幕上的Javi，他皱了一下眉头，拿起手机看了一眼，然后又放下：“没什么，是Zhenya。”  
“嗯？她有事吗？”  
“不知道，她发了一张照片，然后撤回了。”  
Javi有点疑惑，但他很快就把这件事放在一旁了，他的男朋友现在，非常，非常，需要他。  
“我很怕，Javi。”  
结弦用力抱紧怀里的pooh。他眼睛红红的，声音带着一点点哭过后的鼻塞。他喜欢Shoma，也为Shoma感到高兴。但他非常的害怕，又难过，他没有办法接受短时间内的两次银牌。他最害怕的是，他突然意识到，“那一天”或早或晚，但终究会到来。  
“我的Yuzu，不要害怕‘害怕’，这很正常，人都会害怕。”Javi凑近屏幕，似乎想伸手触碰他：“我也会害怕，你知道我最害怕什么吗？”  
“是什么？”  
“我怕你会不爱我。”  
“Javi！”结弦脸上浮出一层粉红色，他抓了一张纸巾用力擤鼻涕来掩饰：“你很讨厌，我在跟你说比赛的事情！”  
“比赛我也会怕。”Javi突然像是有点局促，他揉了一下鼻子，不好意思的笑道：“有一段时间我很矛盾。”  
“矛盾？”  
“我害怕输，但又害怕赢……我，我害怕胜负结果影响我们的感情。”  
结弦的表情变得很柔软，他忍不住抚摸屏幕上Javi的脸：“你知道的，你知道的Javi，这是不可能发生的。”  
“我知道，但那个时候我很纠结。对于我们来说，也许金牌比彼此更重要。”  
“不……Javi，我……”  
结弦觉得自己的眼泪又涌上来了，他想反驳Javi，但他不知道该怎么解释，他也没办法反驳，因为那是对的。他不知道Javi会怎么做，但是他觉得，起码有那么一段时间，在那个时候如果一定让他在Javi和金牌之间选择，他可能真的会选金牌。  
Javi在指尖亲了一下，按在镜头上，柔声说道：“喔，别这样，Cari，我不是要怪你。我没有怨你。我是有点难过，但是后来我想明白了，滑冰，竞赛是我们人生最重要的一部分，它很重要，非常重要。但它不是，也不应该是全部。”  
“而你，现在，未来，才是我的全部。”  
结弦一下子就哭出来了，他感觉胸口有一种奇怪的暖流，一直蔓延到他的指尖。他擦了擦眼泪，站起来用力在屏幕上亲了一下。  
“嗯，所以，我可以认为你现在好点了吗？”  
“我好多了，有Javi 在。”  
“这就对了，有赢，就会有输，这只是一次比赛，你的未来还会赢很多次。”  
“我好想你，我想现在就见到你。”结弦委屈地扁嘴：“为什么我不能在ROI上演出，我可以做你的冰舞搭档，你不需要找别人。”  
“我们很快就能见面了，等我们回到多伦多，我会补偿你的新年礼物。”  
“唔，我也为你准备了礼物。”结弦露出小狐狸一样的笑容：“你一定会喜欢的。”  
“哇哦，我好期待。嗯，我想也许我们不必等到回到多伦多。”

（Zhenya邀请Nam进入群聊）  
Nam：你们有一个群组！居然不告诉我！  
Zhenya：Nam！（大哭）你看到了吗？！Javi点赞了结弦抱着他签名iPod的照片！  
Jason：不止一次！  
Jun：号外！速报！他的日本粉丝还有爆料！  
Jun：（发送图片）  
Nam：OK，fine！大家再见，我要告辞了！这太可怕了！Yuzuvier绝对是真的！真到让我害怕！（尖叫）  
Zhenya：我也陷入了害怕中……（呆滞）  
Jason：我好像有点懂。因为太像真的，反而开始抗拒。  
Jun：（流泪）他们之间的感情用爱情来形容也未免太过肤浅！  
Zhenya：是的！他们作为彼此最大的竞争对手一起训练了六年多，相互追赶，相互支持，他们的潜意识里早已习惯对方一直就在自己身边。这种感情比爱情复杂，比爱情奇妙，不是简单的爱情可以比拟的！  
Nam：那你觉得他们睡过吗？  
Zhenya：睡过。  
Jason：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！  
Nam：（默契）  
Zhenya：（默契）  
Jun：噫！不要再说了！你们污染了一个纯洁的年轻人！  
Jason：我们没有污染一个纯洁的年轻人，但是Conrad这个纯洁的年轻人有没有污染另一个纯洁的年轻人，我就不知道了。  
Nam：什么什么？“下周就求婚”终于有实际行动了？！  
Zhenya：Junnnnnnliet～～～  
Jun：我讨厌你们！


	3. Chapter 3

Jun在尖叫。  
他在Conrad家的客厅里，Conrad就读商学院以后课程很紧，只有新年假期才有空。Jun在等着他写完作业一起玩游戏，但他看着手机，突然跳了起来，用韩语大喊大叫。Conrad吓坏了，他一下子从椅子上摔了下去。  
“Jun！你在干嘛？你疯了吗？”  
“不，我没疯！不，我疯了，我疯了！”  
“你在说啥？？？”  
Conrad被他吓到了，他小心翼翼地靠近Jun，想要观察他脸上的表情。  
好吧，他现在表情太复杂，太扭曲了，Conrad什么都判断不了。  
“我很好！我要借用一下洗手间！”

Jun：醒醒！都醒醒！  
Jun：（发送图片）  
Jun：（发送链接）  
Jason：WTF！  
Nam：（惊恐）我看到了什么？我是不是出现了幻觉？你们看到的和我一样吗？  
Jason：不！不是幻觉！是真的！  
Jun：这才十二月，他上次在instory发他女友的照片是十月！这才两个月，他从哪里来的日本女朋友？！  
Jason：@Zhenya 亲爱的！不要再为那双害了你的冰鞋唉声叹气，快来和我们一起震惊。  
Nam：有人懂西班牙语吗？我能相信谷歌翻译吗？  
Zhenya：什么情况？？？这是啥？这又是啥？？  
Jun：Javi有了新女友，热恋中，日本人，不同职业！  
Zhenya：？！  
Zhenya：（撞墙）  
Jason：不不不，我觉得很奇怪，Javi最近一次去日本是十月，他哪里来的时间交新日本女友？  
Zhenya：他怎么能这样！我要杀了他！  
Nam：等等等等，你们确定是日本女友？不是男朋友？  
Jun：OMG……我又换了一个翻译软件，他说“伴侣”，并没有提到“She”或者“He”！  
Jason：（瞳孔放大）  
Nam：（安详升天）  
Zhenya：他要公开了！他们终于要公开了吗！！（尖叫）  
Jason：等等，可是他说不同职业！  
Zhenya：现役和非现役！不同职业！  
Jun：哦，不，我查到了，“pareja”是阴性词，所以……是女朋友。  
Zhenya：……有没有人能救救我，到底什么是真的，什么是假的，我一会儿哭一会儿笑，我好累。  
Nam：我确定我的两个爸爸会因为一个爸爸用一个阴性词形容另一个爸爸而激烈不休地打架。  
Jason：打架？在哪儿？床上吗？  
Zhenya：哈哈哈哈你们停下来啊！  
Zhenya：我周围有很多人，现在所有人都以为我疯了！  
Jun：我想不明白，这太奇怪了！到底是怎么回事？！  
Jason：Javier Fernandez，一个从出生后就没有单身过的男人，让我们为他鼓掌。  
Nam：我还是觉得这是我的两个爸爸替换了他们的合约女演员。

“Jun，你还好吗？”  
Conrad小心翼翼地在洗手间门外敲了敲，忍不住又趴在门上，洗手间里不停的传来手机信息的提示音，他又敲了一遍，Jun这才打开门。  
“Hi！怎么了？”  
“我怎么了？应该问你怎么了吧？”Conrad惊魂未定：“出什么事了，你看上去好奇怪。”  
“不不，我没事，呃……”Jun想了半天，也不知道该怎么解释：“只是一些小事，你不会有兴趣的。”  
“好吧。”Conrad疑惑地又盯着他看了一会儿：“你确定你没事？你要回家吗？今天是新年夜。”  
“我没事！我晚上才回家，你作业写完了吗？我饿了，我们叫披萨吧！”  
Conrad觉得Jun今天非常奇怪，他们是最好的朋友，无话不说。但是Jun今天明显没有心情理他，他一刻不停地抓着手机，一会儿叹气，一会儿笑，一会儿又嫌弃地用韩语抱怨什么。Conrad终于忍不住了，他伸手抢过Jun手里的那块披萨。  
“你干嘛？”  
Conrad有点生气地看着他：“你如果不愿意来找我玩可以直说，你这样很没礼貌。”  
“对不起，是我不好，你别生气。”Jun终于放下手机，合十跟他道歉：“我只是，遇到一点事情，我们都很在意。”  
“什么事情？”  
“呃……”  
“跟Zhenya他们有关吗？我看你们最近总是凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕，还有Jason。”Conrad说着说着还有点难过：“我以为我们是最好的朋友。”  
“你当然是我最好的朋友。只是，只是这些事你不会有兴趣的，只是，只是一些八卦。”  
“八卦？”  
“Javi换了新女朋友！”  
Conrad愣了一下，似乎并不理解：“So？”  
“新女友！还是个日本人！可是他十月的时候还在和之前的女朋友在一起，两个月，他哪里有机会去认识新的日本女孩子？哦对了，而且他采访的时候用词很含糊，我们甚至不能确定他到底是什么意思！”  
Conrad看着Jun有点抓狂地走来走去，他觉得Jun说的很对，他确实不太有兴趣，也不能理解，他想了想，开口说道：“你为什么不去问Javi呢？”  
“哈？”  
“去问Javi 啊。如果你这么想知道，为什么不去问他本人？你们不也是朋友吗？这很平常吧？”  
“……”Jun沉默了一会儿，飞快地站了起来：“对不起，我再借用一下洗手间。”

Jun：我们为什么不去问Javi呢！  
Zhenya：？？？  
Jason：有道理，你快去问。  
Jun：为什么是我？应该让Nam去，他和Javi认识最久。  
Nam：不不，我不去，我跟他从来不聊这种话题，这太反常了。  
Jason：那让Zhenya去。  
Zhenya：为什么？  
Jason：他叫你sweetheart，他最喜欢你，把你当妹妹，你去问他一定会说的。  
Zhenya：我不能去，我怀疑他知道我在偷偷搞Yuzuvier。还是你去，你那么好，大家都会跟你说心里话。  
Jason：不行不行，万一他以为我喜欢他怎么办？还是让Jun去！  
Jun：为什么是我！  
Zhenya：你最小，而且最单纯，他不会怀疑你。  
Jason：你就说你无意间看到新闻，来关心一下退役伙伴的个人生活。  
Jun：我不要！  
Nam：交给你了，我们等你的消息！  
Zhenya：加油！  
Jason：冲啊Jun！

“Conrad？”  
Conrad抬起头，看见Jun站在自己面前，满脸讨好的笑容：“你介意帮我打个电话嘛？”  
“打给Javi？”  
“嗯！”  
“可我和他并不熟，我来到这里的时候他基本上已经退役了。”  
“没关系没关系，太熟了反而不知道要怎么开口！”Jun拿着Conrad的手机，强行放在他面前解锁：“快！帮帮我，改天我请你吃泡菜火锅！”  
“不用改天，我明天就有空。”  
“明天就明天，快！打给他！”

结弦今年留在日本和家人过年，这一天下午的时候，Yumi说要出去一趟，一直到晚饭前才回来。  
“结弦，有客人哦。快来打个招呼。”  
结弦不情愿的从楼上下来，然后屏住了呼吸，尖叫着从楼梯上冲下来。  
“嘿，小心点儿，别摔倒。”  
Javi牢牢地接住飞扑过来的结弦，他看起来很疲倦，头发胡子乱糟糟的，闻起来也很糟糕，但结弦还是想要吻他。他好不容易才忍住了，他从Javi身上滑下来，不好意思地跟妈妈抱怨：“妈妈！你为什么不告诉我。”  
“Javi chan说这是一个惊喜。”Yumi温柔地摸了摸他的脸：“新年快乐，Yuzu。”

这应该是Javi第一次在日本过新年，晚饭大家遵照传统吃了荞麦面，然后坐在被炉里等着看红白歌会。Javi剥完一个蜜柑，就困的睁不开眼睛。他太累了，只好跟大家打过招呼就回楼上的卧室补觉倒时差。Javi离开以后，结弦也心不在焉，一年一次的电视节目也似乎失去了吸引力。Saya看出来了，挤眉弄眼地笑话他。结弦扑过去和她打闹，惹得爸爸妈妈一起嫌弃他们。  
“你上楼看看吧，Javi chan看起来很累，如果生病了就麻烦了。”  
“是！妈妈！”  
结弦忙不迭地站起来往楼上跑，爸爸忍不住地摇头，却只是抱怨让他动作轻一点。  
结弦轻手轻脚地推开卧室的门，Javi躺在榻榻米上，已经睡着了，发出轻微的鼾声。他头发洗过还是湿的，结弦悄悄地趴在他旁边，他不知道自己这样看了他多久，终于忍不住偷偷摸Javi的眉毛，脸上的笑容快要压不住，他非常开心，这一切都这么美好，让他觉得不真实。  
“Hi……”  
Javi睁开眼睛，露出一个模糊地笑容。他声音哑哑的，就好像Effie的小舌头从结弦手上刮过去。结弦也看着他笑，却说不出话，他突然觉得鼻子有点酸。  
“过来，宝贝。”  
Javi掀开被子，结弦迅速凑过去，和他躺在一个被子里。Javi身上很暖和，结弦抱着他，忍不住叹息：“新年快乐，谢谢你，这是我最好的新年礼物。”  
“那我的礼物呢？”  
“不行。”结弦不好意思地笑：“我以为要回到多伦多才能见到你……现在是在家里，不可以的。”  
“哇哦。那一定是很厉害的礼物。”Javi看着他，捧着他的脸，用拇指轻轻抚摸结弦的嘴唇：“如果现在拿不到礼物，我能不能先收点利息。”  
“你不用问的。”  
大概是零点了，外面有烟花爆炸的声音。他们在被子里拥抱，温柔又缓慢地接吻，这个吻尝起来像蜜柑，像烤年糕，像一切代表着新的一年的美好。

“唔……你的手机在响。”  
“专心。”  
“Conrad？他怎么会打给你？”  
“不管他，继续。”

Jun：他不接电话！  
Zhenya：西班牙和这里有多少时差？”  
Jason：七个小时？那就是下午五点？他总不能还没起床吧……  
Nam：他真的是在西班牙吗？  
Zhenya：哇！好主意，也许他在日本！  
Jun：你好不现实。  
Jason：我也希望他在日本。（流泪）  
Jun：谁不是呢。（流泪）  
Nam：也许我的两个爸爸正在日本激烈不休地做爱。  
Jun：喂！你够了！

“你又怎么了？”  
“我没事。”Jun露出一个忧伤的表情，他看了Conrad突然问道：“你觉得Javi和结弦怎么样？”  
“他们？他们都是很棒的选手。”  
“那他们之间呢？”  
“他们感情很好。”  
Jun突然激动了起来：“详细说说呢？”  
“我说不上来，但是我觉得他们相处的很好，他们之间比任何人都默契，是灵魂伴侣。”  
“啊！！”  
Jun瞬间尖叫着扑过去拥抱他：“果然！大家想的都是一样的！我们都不瞎！”  
“哈？”  
“欢迎加入我们！”  
“？？？”

（Jun邀请Conrad进入群聊）

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，请给我留言：）


End file.
